Wrong
by imhappynessinabottle
Summary: I always thought it was wrong Sasuke, what we had, and now I know why, but you know what, I love you, no matter what... Oneshot Deathfic


**Wrong**

I know, this should be wrong... I knew the moment the thoughts of the bastard plagued my mind... I knew whenever I got those fluttering feelings at a simple touch... And I knew, the moment I looked into his eyes and told him those three words that everything would not be okay, that our world would crumble down the moment the words registered in his genius mind...

---

"S-Sasuke-t-teme!" I called out. You turned to look at me, a scowl on your face, but slight surprise that I had called you. I ran to you and stopped, putting my hands on my knees and bending over to catch my breath. "I-I have something to tell you..." I muttered, you cocked your head and I grabbed your wrist and pulled you away from the scrutinizing eyes of the villagers. In the alley way I looked up into your dark eyes. They seemed to hold an emotion, but I couldn't place what I thought it was.

"I-I..." I looked down again, my eyes gathering tears. This was wrong, you aren't meant to love someone the same sex as you, it was against nature, against everything that was law, and yet, looking into your eyes made me want you to look at me with not a scowl, but love, something other then hate, hate was the last thing I wanted to see.

"L-love..." It was wrong, everything was wrong, I couldn't love you, not you bastard, you were my best friend, my only best friend, no one else mattered, not even Sakura, she was just another person in my dull life, and I know this might not sound right, but you were the light, it was all you... Teme...

"You." I said in a whisper. I heard your sharp intake of breath and the shuffle of clothes and I knew the hit was to come shortly after, but it never came.

I looked up at you. You were looking down at me, shock evident in your eyes, before it turned to confusion and then annoyance.

"This better not be a joke, Dobe." You stated firmly. I was shocked then, you thought this was a joke, the fact that my love for you, the love that was so wrong, was a joke. I was hurt, pained everywhere. I shook my head slightly and smiled.

"You know what..." I whispered. You leaned in slightly and I continued. "Just forget it, if you can't take me seriously-" I was cut off by you pushing your lips onto mine. They were colder then I thought they would be, but they were soft and tender, like plums... My eyes widened and I looked into your smiling black ones. And then you pulled away and disappeared.

I saw you every day after that, talked to you, made you smile and laugh, and made you see the real me... And then we started a real relationship. And that's when I found out why I thought it was wrong. We made love, we kissed, we went on dates, that probably wasn't in the right order I know, but I don't care. I felt wrong through all of it, and when some stranger slammed me against the wall I knew why...

"You damn piece of trash!" The violent woman cried. Two men were behind her and a couple more behind them. I cringed at her choice of words. So mean.

"Back off..." I muttered, she did no such thing and continued to beat my face, my cheeks, my scars.

"How dare you!" She cried, calling her buddies to come in and finish her job, so's not to dirty her hands. I looked up, my eyes tinted red, I refused to let him out, not Kyuubi, he'd kill them, maim them.

"What..." I coughed as one of the men punched my in the stomach. "Did I... Ever do to... You?" I asked, taking wheezing breaths. The woman scowled; hate seeping out her eyes, overflowing and almost seeping out in tears. I cringed.

"You know what you did." She spat. "You tainted the Uchiha Sasuke."

I let them hurt me, my eyes wide, my mind whirling.

Sasuke... Did I really taint you? Your perfect self, you the one who made my life as perfect as it was... It was wrong, what we had, but so many had it... So many had what we had, was it that wrong? Or was it, just the fact that I housed the Kyuubi that made it wrong? I knew from the beginning it was wrong, maybe I was wrong, thinking this way, but I knew from the moment I heard those words pour from the women's mouth that she was right. I had tainted you Sasuke, it was my entire fault... Everything...

I didn't see you after that. My blood painted the walls of the alleyway, and my body lay in a heap, tears pouring down my cheeks, tears I thought I had locked away... Tears I thought I only reserved when I showed you my true self. I felt my stamina drain, and I held off the healing Kyuubi tried to lend me... I loved you Sasuke, I hope you realized that, I know I told you, I know I said it so many times, but I felt that I didn't demonstrate it like I should have...

What the others had, that was right, a man and a woman, that's what love should be...Not two men... Sasuke, its wrong, but even so, those kisses, the dates, the love making, I loved every moment, no matter how many insecurities I felt. It was wrong, yes, but Sasuke, what we had was the same as everyone else...

I'm sorry... Sasuke I'm so sorry, for everything I did and made you... I hope you find someone that you can truly love, that you can truly let your emotions flow into without reservations...

My body felt light, my eyes dulled and I passed on quietly with a smile on my face... And the last words I uttered fell from my lips quietly and softly, but I knew you heard it... You always do...

"_Sasuke..."_

**Yo guys... This might not make sense... Its not meant to... Its just how I felt in my relationship with my ex-girlfriend... Same sex relationships are scary and I still am into girls, but its confusing, and the hateful stares you get hurt no matter who they're from... I thought I'd write something to portray how confusing it is, and some of you may be in the same situation, do you feel like this? I hope not... Please be safe ya'll and I hope this wasn't too confusing... Review, and tell me what you think of it!**


End file.
